


Am I good enough?

by Thedarkrose17



Series: Promptis comfort [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: After a bad day during a battle, our sharpshooter's insecurities get the best of him





	Am I good enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Little short thing I did on my tumblr via titles I was given :) I hope it's ok
> 
> Mostly did 3 cause I've been suffering horrific block for months 
> 
> It can be genral or shippy if you want

They're up on a motel roof again after a particular bad day. 

They'd run out of curatives and had to make a quick stop to get more after a particularly difficult battle.

They'd all been injured. Prompto had nearly died. Hell they probably all would have if not for Ignis calling a tactical retreat.

After buying potions, they'd booked into a nearby motel, healed up and called it a day.

Prompto had been silent the entire journey there even as they entered the room he was quiet.

Noctis had called him up to the roof and he was still silent. So they sat there in silence for maybe a minute before Noctis spoke up.

"You feeling ok?" he asked earning a shake of the head as a reply.

"...It's my fault." the blonde muttered. 

Noctis looks over at his best friend, noticing his eyes look shiny like he's trying not to cry.

"No it's not. We wasn't prepared." Noctis replies. 

"But I've been-"

"Prom trust me, it's not your fault. We should have got more but I thought we'd be fine. We all did." Noctis sighs. 

"I'm sorry." Prompto mutters making Noctis move closer to him,pulling him against his side for a hug. 

"It's not your fault."

Silence falls over them again until finally Prompto speaks up.

"Am I good enough?"

Insecurities are clearly getting the best of him at this point again. It's concerning.

"Prom remember what I said last time? You're good enough for me. Just was a bad day ok?" 

Prompto nods against him and sighs. 

"I think you're good enough. No matter what you think. Besides it wasn't your fault. If we don't use potions or Phoenix downs on each other one or more of us would be dead." he sighs. "I don't want that."

"I don't either." Prompto replies.

"I don't want you dead, I'll use all the Phoenix downs on you if I have to."

"Noct...You don't need to do that."

"I'd do it for any of you. You're all my friends and your my best friend. You think I'd leave you to die?"

Prompto shakes his head.

"No but-"

"We can always get more potions, more Phoenix downs. You're important to me." he mutters.

Prompto leans more against his side and smiles weakly.

"You're important to me too."


End file.
